The Integrated Program in Cellular, Molecular and Biophysical Studies at Columbia University Medical Center is a Ph.D. granting program that combines faculty from all the basic science departments. The program started out as the interdisciplinary nature of biomedical research became more obvious and the need for interdepartmental "core courses" was perceived specifically to educate graduate students in the basics of biochemistry, molecular biology, genetics and cell biology. The Integrated Program was formally established as a degree-granting program in 1986 and has been supported by this Training Grant since 1987. The program has a distinguished, well-funded faculty of over 100 trainers, whose research expertise represents nearly all the areas of modern cellular and molecular biology and molecular biophysics. There are currently 77 students in this program. Students take core courses in molecular and cell biology during their first year and complete three laboratory rotations. In the second year, students take their qualifying examination and a course in the Responsible Conduct of Research. The Integrated Program hosts a student research seminar series and a biennial student-faculty retreat. Most students graduate in 5-6 years. Sixty-four students have graduated from the Integrated Program in the past five years alone and nearly all have gone on to post-doctoral positions in outstanding laboratories. A new initiative in Computational Biology has recently been started and is drawing outstanding applicants. The Integrated Program remains the premier cellular and molecular biology graduate program at Columbia University Medical Center and support from this Training Grant is crucial for the continued success of this program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]